


Waiting On A Woman

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [18]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idea took over and I was just along for the ride, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: Eliot's waiting on Lyn.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/OFC
Series: Designated Hitter [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Waiting On A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of season 4, between The Gold Job and The Radio Job, in Boston. 
> 
> Inspired by the Brad Paisley song "Waiting on a woman".

Eliot ran up the stairs to the second level of Copley Place, then lengthened his stride until he was outside Barney’s. 

When he’d called Lyn to see about having lunch, she’d been out shopping so he’d decided to meet her. Spotting a bench outside the anchor store, he walked over and took a seat.

A few minutes later, an old man came up and gestured to the end of the bench.

“This seat taken?” the older man asked.

“No, sir.” Eliot gestured with a half-smile.

The old man sat down with a soft grunt and checked his watch.

“Waitin’ on a woman?” he asked, looking at Eliot.

Eliot nodded and said, “How ‘bout you?”

“Son, since 1962.”

They shared a conspiratorial laugh. 

“When I picked her up for our first date,” the old man continued, “I told her I’d be there at eight. She came down the stairs at eight-thirty.”

Eliot again nodded in understanding.

“But let me tell you son, she sure looked pretty.” Then he nudged Eliot’s arm like old men do, and said, “It was worth it, waiting on that woman.”

As if on cue, Eliot looked up and saw Lyn walking out of the store. Beside her was an old woman, and Eliot knew, without a doubt, this was the woman the old man had been waiting on.

They stood simultaneously and stepped to their women. 

“Honey,” the old man said, taking her bag, “this is... oh, well, I guess I never introduced myself. Carl Cole, and this is my Barbara.”

Carl stuck his hand out and Eliot returned the strong grip. 

“Eliot Spencer,” he said, “and my woman, Lyn.”

The group exchanged greetings, then Barbara said, “We were going to have lunch after I finished shopping, would the two of you care to join us?”

Eliot inclined his head towards Lyn, and she replied, “We’d love to.”

“Is this all right?” Barbara asked, gesturing to the restaurant next door to Barney’s, Legal Sea Food.

“Absolutely,” Lyn said.

The men gestured for the women to go ahead, but Lyn heard Carl speaking to Eliot.

“Well, we won’t have to wait.”

She heard Eliot’s laugh and felt the amusement and lightheartedness fill his head. While she wasn’t sure what the men were specifically referring to, it didn’t matter, anything that made Eliot feel and laugh like that was worth it.


End file.
